Bruised Fruit
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Regulus is delving deeper, finding that fanatacism isn't enough to squelch his desires. And Red, well, just what is that firecracker thinking anyway?
1. Library

My eyes on her became that of a man consumed. Splendidly, my intention to govern her darkest desires was coming to fruition. I would find her far down the corridor, chatting with some Ravenclaw prats about upcoming assignments and without reservation, while she hid that succulent body behind a set of used robes she didn't care to replace, I stared with dark intensity. Her hair was pulled back more often these days and I wondered if it was to give me a better view of the tempting curve of her neck or whether it was the roaring fires that Hogwarts stoked in the colder winter months.

I knew she felt my intention from the way she deliberately looked up at me and then looked away, as if to show me that she wasn't as enamored as I was. Red was proving that she still hated me, fighting against the hold I had on her with everything inside of her. Smugly, I wondered if she realized that the more she strained on the leash, the more she would be aware of it. That aside, I'd watched her for too long to be fooled into thinking that the way she shifted her weight to clench her thighs together was anything other than forbidden lust seeping through her tidy little slit to stain her panties and remind her of me in her most private moments.

I was driving her mad.

Finally, I felt as if there was some sense of justice in this fond chase between us. Years, I spent watching and waiting, wanking myself only to feel the empty satisfaction of an unrequited obsession. Now, the tables had turned. Red Stone was infantile in her newfound fixation and beat against the resistance the same way that I had when I looked on her, that mudblood wrecking ball, and realized that she was stuck in my mind like a sliver. But the years had matured me; they had schooled me in passion. Slowly but surely, I was consuming her and all I had to do was lock eyes with her as we passed in the corridor to feel the heat pouring from her body,

Red Stone was mine.

We never spoke anymore in passing. For the first month or so after I'd pressed her body up against that tapestry and strummed her to orgasm, we shared passing passionate kisses that usually ended in rude words and her storming off after slapping my cheek. Even that was more demure than Red usually was. If she'd wanted to, she could have punched me right in the gut and proven to me that she didn't want anything more to do with my lusty eyes. Instead, she slapped me and sashayed away in a manner that must have been learned to drive men crazy.

It had been a month exactly since I'd shagged her so completely on my bed and now she downright avoided me. Instead of letting this drive me mad, I took masochistic pleasure in the denial she presented me. Ever was she going to be a challenge, even up to the end. Red was afraid to be near me. Red feared no one, but she was purposely avoiding me, using calm tact to get out of close situations and icy glares to cool the fires of my passion. Her fear stemmed from the realization that she was growing more and more avid for me as time wore on. I was consuming her, just as I knew I would.

As soon as I realized this, I knew it was time to act again.

I found her alone in the library; books sprawled in front of her open to various pages that she frequently referenced with a furrow of her blonde brows and a jab with her index. Her quill was resting next to the parchment that uncurled over the side of the library desk and the inkbottle with appropriately crimson ink.

Her hair was braided in a thick pleat that draped over her shoulder like a tawny python, again exposing that curving perfection of her neck that slid into the neckline of her uniform. From around the bookshelf I shamelessly observed her through I could just barely see her chest rise and fall in frustration as she roved over a particular text for what I was sure to be the thousandth time.

Red had little patience.

Not one to hide in the shadows when my quarry was so obviously stationary, I emerged and walked casually over to the chair opposite hers and sat down. Red did not look up. The long table between us did not help to cut the tension and I waited patiently for her become fed up with me and finally break her feigned concentration in order to say something, or look up.

She said something first.

"I'm studying, Black. Go away," she ordered commandingly, never once tearing her gaze from the parchment.

"And miss all the fun of watching you try to resist me?" I provoked with a simple arch of my dark brows. "And you recall as well as I do how well you know my name," I added slyly in a dark hiss of my breath. The memory of her screaming and writhing beneath me had never left my conscious or unconscious mind, and the thought of making her submit to me again when she so clearly was having difficulty maintaining control on her desires wrenched a sneer from my lips.

Red looked up and slammed her quill down on the table in her frustration, penetrating the covetous darkness of my glare with a piercing glare. The feather snapped in two under the force of her hand but she paid little mind, watching me intently with eyes that were masked and yet terribly easy to read. Why else would she need a defense around me if not to protect herself from something she was afraid to give into?

"This can't work, Regulus," she forfeited with a deep sigh.

Legitimately, I was shocked at how simply she dropped the façade and spoke to me as if we were equals. Now I was uneasy, if only for a fleeting moment of clarity to the rationale of our situation. I was going to be a Death Eater. She was sworn to loathe me, and all of my lot, until she breathed her last…

"I didn't ask for your hand, Red," I mocked patronizingly. Somehow I knew I was dancing close to the flame when I decided to pursue her, complicating the lines of lucidity until they crossed in a tangle web whose center was abject desire.

She paused and watched me carefully as I stood up and began walking composedly around the table towards her, my hands clasped behind my back.

"You don't have to. I know what those stares down the hall mean, and the way I feel your eyes on me everywhere. I know what you're trying to do!" she retorted hotly, turning to face me in her chair as I started walking down the row of vacant seats that led to her.

"And what do they mean?" I asked quizzically, creasing my brow as I neared her. Try as she might, there was no denying her attraction to me. Her knees were pressed tightly together and her chest began heaving more noticeably even under her heavy uniform and draping black robes. Her hostility belied her inaction; Red was going to allow me to get closer. We could do this dance all afternoon for all I cared, but she was going to give into her desires. I could see it in the way she watched me come closer, dragging my fingertips along the polished finish of the dark wooden tabletop.

"Don't mock me, Regulus. You're trying to make me yours and I know it. We've known each other too long to play these games as if we're strangers."

Pulling out the chair next to her, I sat down quietly, never once tearing my eyes from hers. Her breath came long and slow, forcing me to hamper the lusty impulses for intelligent conversation. Though I showed outward confidence, there was a splinter of doubt in my mind now that we were talking so openly. Red was indeed too smart not to have noticed what was happening to her, noticing the twist of her desires from pure sexual pleasure to something deeper.

"You're partly right."

"And what part am I missing?" she snapped.

"I'm not trying anymore. It's already happened," I began, leaning close towards her and grabbing her wrist. Fighting against me only fueled my will to assert myself and instead of gripping her wrist tighter, I slipped my hand over hers and intertwined our fingers. "Just because you desire me does not mean that you're submitting to my will. As soon as you understand this we won't have this complicated issue getting in the way of our needs."

Red grumbled and pulled her hand from mine. I kept leaning slowly closer, sitting on the edge of my seat as I drew her closer to me like some type of decadent magnet. Her plump lips were shining in the firelight after she licked them and my hand went to my groin as I watched her body for a moment, enraptured in being so close after so long.

"It won't work," she reminded me defiantly, her eyes downcast to watch my hand glide over my groin and adjust my hardening cock.

Growling at the reminder that outside of the walls of Hogwarts, our passions would likely have to dwindle, a thought I hadn't bothered to dwell on, I grabbed her hand and placed it over my crotch, rubbing roughly. The movement jerked her closer to me so that her chest bumped my shoulder and I buried my nose in the curving neck that I'd admired for the past few weeks.

"Passions aren't meant to be analyzed, Red. Give into them and you give in only to yourself," I said hoarsely, rubbing her flat palm against the length of my member. "You deny yourself to punish me," I whispered in her ear, tracing my nose down her throat before pulling back to examine her expression.

Red glared at me, as sure a sign that she admitted the validity of what I'd just said. My possession of her was becoming complete and she knew it. It was no longer simply my lecherous fanaticism but hers as well. I'd trapped another spider in my web.

A groan ripped from my throat as she tightened her fist around my cock, coaxing it harder and harder through my trousers. She was punishing me, all right, her fingers were cutting as they smoothed my growing length brusquely. The idea of being at her mercy tantalized my fantasies and forced my head to drop back as I let her take over both of our pleasures. Sickening as I first thought it to be, I was becoming increasingly enchanted by her touch until I felt myself straining against the tight trousers and leaking precum out the tip that surely would stain.

Excitedly, she pressed her lips against my face and moved to straddle me in the chair, bringing both her knees to grip tightly at my thighs. Her hand was now pressed against my sex and hers and she wasted no time grinding against the back of her hand while stroking me to my full potential.

I brought my arms around her ass to guide her how I wanted but she retaliated with a sharp slap across my face. The pain dazed me, my vision swimming, but she waited until I was cognizant to say anything. My prick was aching under her hand as the tingle from my cheek dissipated. When she came back into focus I looked at her longingly and with wonder. I was submitting to her. Anything to encourage her to never stop wanting me.

"Don't touch," she commanded sternly, seizing my cock harder through my trousers.

I became slack in the chair, letting my arms fall over the side and my head leaned back just far enough to watch her. Red grinned and leaned closer to place a scorching kiss on my throat, sealing her wet fire with a firm scrape of her teeth over my pulse. Instantly I felt my heart quicken and by the time she'd gotten to my earlobe I was fully erect in her hand. The way her skirt pushed up over her thick thighs and bared her panties (albeit hidden by her hand between us) hypnotized me so that I was altogether surprised when I heard the crisp whine of my zipper coming undone. Right there, in the library, Red Stone was going to make me come. The knowledge that we could be caught enticed us to move quickly but quietly and I stifled a low moan through a chomp on my lip as I felt her smooth hand pull me out of my fly.

The scent of her was heady in the stale, recycled air of the library. Her hips tormented the both of us against her hand, which caused her to press more firmly on my cock. A pearl of precum slid down the length to meet her pumping hand, slicking her path. I couldn't help but give a grunt when she swirled her thumb over my cockhead, watching her as she pleasured me, relishing in the power I had forfeited.

Red bit my neck sharply, forcing a gasp from me like a stunned gazelle admitting death under the jaws of a tiger. My eyes shot open, my dick throbbing in her hand. She slid her hand up my shoulder and into my hair, pulling so tightly that my eyes clenched to shut out the smarting, dragging my head to her lips. Pressing them against my ear she kissed too tenderly to negate the pulsing twinge on my scalp and whispered "Be silent, this is a library."

Oh yes, she was punishing me. Reprimanding me for having dared to drag her into this world of fantasy with me. With every stroke I was reminded that she was a woman of power, and it was only the face that mine matched hers that she could allow herself to feel the attraction. We were equals, we were enemies. We were lovers, whether she liked it or not.

"Look at me," she breathed softly, adjusting her weight. I opened an eye and bit my lip immediately as I saw her lift slightly from my lap and pull her panties to the side. Her pink slit was drooling with juice and my mouth watered, hanging open slightly in awe of her brazenness and how little it took from her to make me melt.

I watched in a sort of trance as she gathered her nectar on her hand in a smooth and sensuous swipe. Settling back on my lap, she wrapped her warm, slick fist around my cock and pumped slowly to coat every inch. My head fell back and I surrendered everything to her.

Desperately, I tried to keep quiet but I wanted to make noise for her.

Her hand moved faster and with great accuracy, every time she pulled up towards my tip she brushed a finger over it. Soon she added her other hand and worked my pole in a sort of countering twist motion that had my mouth open and breathing deeply to avoid groaning and fucking her fist to feel more of her.

Leaning closer to me, Red made me twitch as she ground her wet panties against the backs of her hands, reminding me that we were close once more to completion with one another.

"Do you think about me every day?" she asked in a mischievous whisper that tickled the wanton hair falling over my ears.

She squeezed my cock and brought me back to reality as she devoured my gasp, pushing her lips onto mine and working my prick up and down relentlessly. I was sure she could feel the whimper I wanted to release.

"For a long time? Longer than you've admitted to me?"

I nodded; unconfident in my ability to keep my voice down once I had given it recognition.

Red practically purred on top of me, bringing me closer to release with every steady twist of her hands.

"Then it appears that my possession of you has been complete for some time," she reasoned, leaving my mouth open and wet from her tongue. I couldn't think. I could do anything but feel and admit to her frustrating power over me. There was no way I would be able to talk to her coherently while her hands worked such exquisite magic so I simply nodded lightly. I opened my eyes to watch her rub, relishing in the hint of desperation I detected behind her smoldering eyes. Red wanted to see me come, wanted to know of her power over me.

I gave it willingly. It was the final barrier of her desire, to know that I yearned for her with quiet intensity for far longer than she'd entertained thoughts of me. If that was all it took to claim my prize then it was worth giving.

Then, she stopped. Just as I felt the powerful stirring beneath and was ready to watch my orgasm cover the front of her uniform, her hands ceased moving. The next moment, she was off me, gathering her books with shaking hands. She even bent to scribble something with her broken quill as if to torment me further. I cursed under my breath and moved to zip my fly as I watched her in total frustration.

This surely was punishment.

Red ignored me until she saw me stand. Immediately she turned around and grabbed my cock through my trousers and looked up to me fiercely.

"Did I say to stand?" she asked. I was hovering somewhere between frustrated pain and denial of pleasure, and words were completely beyond me. I furrowed my brows confusedly.

Her hand began its work again, through my pants, rubbing up and down with more force than she'd used when her hand slid easily along my bare cock. I shut my eyes and steadied myself on the back of the chair she'd been sitting in when I found her.

"Grind against me, fuck my hand," she whispered, pressing her body against mine as her hand tortured me. I obeyed happily, thrusting my hips forward so that the added friction heightened my peak. Red was going to make me come in my pants. It was her purpose. The thought was so arousing that I felt myself throb.

Still, she would not let me hold her, denying me this pleasure that she knew I needed. Instead, her hand met my thrusts perfectly and in short order she felt me jerk erratically and then stiffen as I sprayed hot come along the seam of my pants. Red did not cease to stroke me until she felt my toes lift, a sure sign that there was no more to milk from my exhausted cock.

As quickly as she'd made me come, she gathered her things into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The strap, heavy from the weight of all those books, sliced her breasts in half, instantly making my mind wander to how it would look to slide my dick in that valley.

I wasn't going to let her just walk away. Her power wasn't dominating in every aspect and as she went to dismiss me with a turn of her shoulder I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me, unable to watch her leave without more of her.

Just as luck would have it, at that point the wrinkled librarian came around a corner of books and tutted at us snidely. Red looked at the librarian and then back to me. Without warning, she brought her hand back to slap me harder than she'd ever done before, showing me a true display of her strength.

"Piss off, Black," she spat bitterly. And she was gone.

The librarian did not hide her chuckle very well but left as soon as she saw that there was no longer a problem. Had the old bat seen us earlier she would have reported us immediately to the headmaster and probably gotten us expelled…I was not concerned at having been caught, only interrupted. One wank was hardly what I'd imagined our next time to be, and she'd already made me wait a month to touch her again, and she had denied me even that simple pleasure.

Grumbling at the receding back of the librarian, I slumped into the chair she'd straddled me in and noticed that she'd left a bit of parchment on the table in her haste to leave me. I was becoming surly and annoyed. The hot wetness in my trousers was product only of me. The only consolation I had was that my dick was coated with her slickness but that would wash away too quickly. Her pussy had to be on my mouth, I was going to drink her…

Grabbing the bit of parchment I brought it disinterestedly toward my face to read against the firelight.

"Let me in the common room at 11,"

I smirked. Cheeky bitch.


	2. 11:00

May it be noted that "job" means to punch.

I'd been waiting as patiently as I could, making no excuse of my immobility from the common room, preoccupying myself with a book that I hardly had the attention span for just to have a permanent seat in the closest chair to the door. I couldn't honestly think of anything aside from the throb in the cock that had refused to subside even after I'd hurried back to my dormitory and cleaned myself up. The pants were ruined, probably a fine victory for Red I realized as I was trying to wash them. Making me come in pants, dirtying the fabric beyond repair as I bucked and moaned under the ministrations of a Gryffindor...

We were escalating our warfare now. She may not be resisting me but Red was far from rolling over on her tummy and going belly up, no no. This was a psychological war now. Strangely though, I wasn't volleying hits back to keep her off her guard or to take her by surprise. My rendezvous with Red that day in the library had shown me that she was close to the breaking point. The more she fought and changed her strategy to keep me at arms length, the closer I became. It was an obtuse concept, really, but the execution was exceedingly simple: comfort her woes long enough to keep her coming back.

Idly turning pages to keep nosy and inquisitive second years from questioning me, I assumed a vague smirk as I delved further in thought. I wondered if she would fight back this time, perhaps I'd have to restrain her and tease her luscious body with every part of me until I had her quivering...

By 11:00 the common room was empty and the fire was dying in the grate, destroying my guise of reading but there was no one to pretend for anymore. I stared fixedly at the outline of the door, waiting to hear that knock. A few minutes passed and I amused myself by rubbing my palm along my crotch, slowly coaxing my length to come alive as we waited for Red Stone to come and beg for entrance.

By 11:06 Red had slinked into my room under the cover of shadow, only the dimly glowing fire from the common room lighting the wild mane of her blonde coils. She led the way, moving silently on bare feet I noticed as she padded forward softly. Unable to remove my eyes from her swaying form, as soon as she'd put her hand on the correct door handle, I grabbed her wrist and held it over her head, pressing my body to hers to feel the tautness of her round ass through our robes.

She gasped a little, obviously anxious to slip behind the safety of a closed door but my superior grip would not relent and she finally relaxed her cheek against the cold grain of the door.

Wrapping my arm around her waist, I leaned down so that my lips brushed her ear, kissing gently.

"Eager to hide, Red?" I mused in a husky whisper. With her ass pressed into my groin, the bulge in my pants was noticeable and she drove herself back to feel more.

"Eager to feel," she replied honestly, without bothering to think of something reproachful to say in order to put me in my place. She'd done that already in the library, my face still stinging from her curt slap. Now, here in the dungeons with my erection teasing her round ass, Red was letting go little by little of the harsh control she so longed to not have to forfeit, especially to me.

"Afraid of getting caught with me?" I pressed further, grinding my cock up and down her asscrack, feeling the separation between her robes, knowing that she'd come to me in nothing more than a little pair of pajamas that would all too soon by lying on the floor just beyond her reach...

Red's breath was quickening and she grabbed my hand tightly as I held her waist, tangling her fingers with mine to squeeze comfortably.

"You are right, I don't want to be caught with you."

The way she spoke was so demure and unassuming. We weren't playing right now, Red was being open with me for the first time ever and I couldn't help but reward such a momentous step in our torrid relationship after longing to have just such a thing.

Leaning forward, I ran a stream of kisses along her neck, letting go of her wrist and hugging her to me with both arms now. The robes between us could not conceal the searing flame that simmered beneath them. Smoothing my hand down her arm, over the curve of her elbow and then to her firm hands, I raised the back of her palm to my lips and kissed it once, slowly, in a manner that only aristocracy would bother with.

Pressing that warm hand to my cheek, I smiled and kissed the fingertips softly before continuing.

"And why do you fear being caught with me?"

Her scent was in my nose and the softly sweating but soapy flavor of her clean skin was driving me to push her harder. I needed to hear her say it aloud. I finally realized: the only way to make her see was to force her to say it to herself in my presence.

Red tightened her grip on my hand and rocked back against my erection, a groan sounding against her palm.

"Because then its real..."

I was pleased at her frank answer and reached around her to push open the door. The two of us sort of fell into my room, my arm about her hips keeping her from falling to the ground as I kicked the door shut behind me.

I made to light the lanterns and candles with a smooth flick of my wand but Red grabbed my hand and stopped me. She shook her head, the mane following her movement with cushioned, lengthy sways that splayed tawny tresses over her shoulders.

"Leave it dark," she said, half asking, half ordering. I was at a loss for this new woman. If this was psychological warfare she was playing with me then she certainly had the upper hand, for the Red Stone who stood before me was unlike any other I'd met. I was almost more wary of this unassuming woman than I was of the firecracker who had, on countless occasions, slapped, punched, or otherwise brutalized me without much caution.

Was this the Red Stone underneath the layers? Was this the woman when she was alone?

I was ready to believe anything of her in that moment. When she slowly backed towards my bed, I hustled after her, drawing her close and moving her legs with mine in long strides that had her pressed against the foot of the bed in little time. She grinned up at me, her smile just barely visible in the thick darkness surrounding us. I had to admit, this blindness was a sensuous wrap that had my other senses begging for more. All of a sudden, my fingertips had to trace her jawline, my fist raising a bit of her hair to my nose to smell the lingering scent of some feminine shampoo. Our eyes adjusted quickly to the blackness of my room but we played only with shadows of the other; no light to give any semblance of detail.

I heard her unbelt the flowing robes, also hearing them whoosh to the floor. Red then hoisted herself up onto my bed and scooted far from my reach, laughing a little as I scrambled on the mattress to follow her, reaching out to grab at her. I found her ankle and pulled hard towards me, dragging her back along the smooth sheets until she was beneath me; precisely where she belonged. Her chest was rising and falling with excitement, the white of her teeth beaming from behind a broad grin that even the darkness couldn't hide.

Throwing my robes off, I wore only a pair of silk pants underneath, delighted to feel her warm legs bare in a small pair of shorts and my hands smoothed up her calves and thighs. Lying back on top of her, I groaned as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to press her lips to mine. This time was distinctly different, almost as if we were role playing as two lovers...

I jumped a little when she bit my lip, reminding me that even without her usual demeanor, Red still enjoyed things a bit rougher than most. Her tongue pushed into my mouth and mine own lapped languidly against hers. My hand was traveling down the front of her body, pausing to inspect the little top that hid her from me. Beneath my fingertips I felt the little pebbly nipple already erect and eager to be touched, pressing hotly against the satiny fabric. Red groaned and arched into me as I thumbed her nipple, scraping my nail over it to feel her undulate.

Her hands pushed between our bodies and into my pants, seizing my cock for the second time that day. I shuddered atop her and felt her finger swipe over the wet head and rub the precum there around my tip while I bucked into her hand. The languidness of our romp was pulling at something hidden, lying deeper than we'd explored so far. Though Red was still biting and scratching, her nails were not pressed so deeply as to make me wince as they raked up my back and nor did I taste the familiar tang of blood in my mouth after hers left mine.

Red Stone was being gentle...

Fisting a handful of her golden curls, I brought her head to mine and let our breath mingle on the damp lips of the other. Her body was hot and ready, warming me from below until I felt uncomfortable even in my state of undress. Her hand came to my cheek, cool against the flame of my flesh, holding onto me like some kind of fleeting fantasy.

"This is the only place we can exist, Regulus," she whispered. "In the darkness where no one can see us; where we don't have to hide and pretend."

I screwed my eyes shut as if to block her words from penetrating but they already had.

"Don't remind me," I spat angrily, though my grip on her hair did not tighten, nor did I react in any other rough manner. If we weren't deceiving anyone then I didn't need to.

Red pulled away from me to look into my eyes, dull and lifeless in the shadow. Those fine, regal features that had sharpened to watch me fail or crumble in times past were soft now. It was almost difficult to look at her but it was harder still to tear my eyes away – there were two women inside her, I realized. One with the power for love and one with the power for hate.

I grinned a little, knowing that this was the Red her friends got to see. The Red beneath me was no longer my enemy – I had taken her at last and made her mine. With careful planning and patience, she had become exactly what she fought against with such force I thought it was hopeless – my lover.

With a moan, I ripped her tank top off and yanked unceremoniously at her shorts until we had managed to pull them from her. Her hair splayed across my pillows and I kneeled between her thighs to look down at the sight. The shadows loved her, caressing her creamy skin like a dark sheet and leaving her succulent curves in sharp detail. Her hip stuck out as her body turned just a little to the side, her knees bending as I saw a little smile on her face beckoning me to join her.

Our bodies joined once more, my pants finally having been pushed down by her toes, exposing a wet and willing organ. Tightly she held onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist and then, with a force I learned long ago never to underestimate, Red rolled over until she was on top of me. Looking down with an expression of triumph, she rocked back and forth along the length of my cock as it pressed to my stomach under her weight.

Groaning, I gripped her thighs and squeezed every time I felt her clit rub the ridge of my tip, exposed through the circle of foreskin. Forcing my eyes to remain open, I kneaded her thighs, watching the expression on her face change ever so slightly as she rocked back and forth.

Unable to remain impassive as she teased the both of us by denying what we needed, I slid my hand further until I pressed the pad of my finger onto her clit. Basking in the little murmur she made, I moved my thumb around in a lazy circle. Her wetness had covered me entirely, dripping onto my abdomen and mixing with the precum that oozed from my tip.

"Fuck Red, I can't take much more teasing," I pleaded in a low grunt. If she wasn't careful I was going to come before I was inside her. Thoughts of earlier in the day came rushing back to me, remembering how it had felt to give her control and spill over in my pants, right there in the library...

I looked up at her but she was moving, letting my cock bob freely, drops of nectar rolling down my shaft. Watching intently, I bit my lip and smiled around it as she settled between my thighs, grinning up to me. Her hand wrapped around the base and held me still while her tongue swiped up my length. The taste of herself had never bothered her, in fact she always seemed to like it, and now she cleaned it from my cock with fervor.

As soon as her lips banded around the tip, her devilish tongue gliding around in an arc, I thrust up a little, eager to feel more. Her nails dug into my hip to remind me who was in charge, digging deeper until I had to gasp. As she pushed her nails into my skin, she slowly drove her hear further down my cock until her fingers touched her lips at the base of my cock.

My toes curled under and I had to will myself to relax my tense arse back down on the sheets. I felt her chuckle around my meat, the vibration tearing a growl from my lips. Then, she was pulling off and wrapping her tongue around my tip, making sure to pull back the foreskin to lick underneath. With a grin saved for demons, she moved her tongue over every inch of my cock, sometimes with the tip and others with the flat broadness, but always with the most defined precision.

Then, she had sucked my tip back into her lips and was bobbing her head up and down as deftly as anyone could, the flat side of her tongue skating along as well. Over and over she did this, torturing me with long swipes of her tongue and then driving me closer to release by sucking me hard and fast.

Soon, I felt myself trembling, the sheets beneath my grip held tight in a fist that was surely white-knuckled.

"I'm gonna come," I warned, my voice strained and deep, torn by a gasp as her hand came up to cup my sac. I didn't know what to expect of her as I neared completion, whether she was going to pull away and watch or let me come on her, I couldn't have cared. No other woman could possibly have brought me so quickly and so perfectly to orgasm.

However, when I felt the stirring below, Red's head did not pull away. Instead, I let out a loud curse as her head pushed down completely until I felt the back of her throat stroke the tip of my dick and I came. In hard, staccato bursts, I spurt into her mouth, barely clinging to my breath as the orgasm began to subside. She gripped a hand around my base and pulled off, still sucking the last bit of come from my throbbing prick until it pooled slowly at my slit and her tongue swiped it off cleanly.

Lying still, my toes finally uncurling, I weakly slid my hand up Red's curving back as she climbed up my body. My breathing was beginning to become regular, her body going for a ride as she leaned against my chest and pressed an ardent kiss on my lips. Red tasted like herself, and I began to return her fervor, darting my tongue into her mouth to draw hers into mine.

I rolled us over onto our sides and cupped her breasts, pushing them together and tweaking the studded peaks to feel her moan onto my lips. Thrusting a hand between her legs, I grinned to feel that she was even wetter than before, the liquid desire starting to run down her thighs. It was hard to believe that giving me such pleasure gave her such in return but this simple knowledge had my cock feeling alive again.

Sitting up, I scooted to support myself against the headboard, waiting for Red to follow suit. She made to straddle me but I stopped her and made her face away from me before she mounted my lap. Obligingly, Red sat astride and moved until her arse was nestled on my lap with her back against my chest. My arms came around her immediately and I leaned my chin on her shoulder to watch as I played with her bouncy tits, weighing them in my hand.

Scraping toothy kisses along her neck made Red shiver in my arms, a delight I knew to repeat as many times as possible that night. Half hard, I moved her legs so that they draped along mine and spread my legs along the bed, thus opening her like a flower in bloom. She leaned back, flush against my chest with her back arching, her breasts pushed higher. Groaning around her earlobe, I slipped a hand between her thighs and deftly inserted a finger into her sweltering heat. Red murmured a little and rocked against my hand, which was already wet just from being so near to her center.

There were so many questions to ask, about where this was leading and how we could maybe make it work, but I swallowed them as she ground herself lustily back onto my cock. The breath I'd been saving came rushing out to tickle the hairs on the back of her neck.

Red reached a hand behind her and found my cheek, rubbing the backs of her fingers against the stubble that she found. Capturing a digit with my mouth, I sucked it into my mouth and then slowly pulled off, dragging my teeth along her flesh.

"Do you want to come?" I asked lowly, practically purring in her ear. Her movements along my prick with her round ass had coaxed me quickly into another erection, which she surely felt pushing, needy, against her. Red nodded, her head resting on my shoulder to look sidelong at me.

"Then I shouldn't keep you waiting."

I pressed on her back to make her sit up a little and took hold of my cock to guide the tip to her heat. With a groan, I ran the head along her folds, feeling the smooth slickness roll down to my hand as I teased us both. Red was busy making little noises to indicate her impatience and as soon as she felt my tip push through her lips she sat back, sliding down quickly. I gasped and then immediately let out the air in a strangled moan as she drove herself down on my length. My hands went to her hips and gripped tightly, feeling the fullness of her womanly body as she steadied her breathing to get used to my size.

However, I did not let her catch her breath before I pushed her forward and drove up, grounding myself with my feet firmly planted on the soft sheets that were surely speckled with her honey. It was Red's turn to gasp now, and she moved with me, easily learning the rhythm. Every time I pushed her forward, Red would lift herself a little and then allow me to pull her back to come crashing down the length of my swollen dick again and again. Biting down hard on her shoulder, I watched hungrily as her tits bounced up and down, the stony nipples swaying agonizingly beyond my tongue's reach.

Red's hand were tight on my thighs as she supported herself. Soon, we were both covered in sweat, the perspiration from her back mixing with the beads on my chest until we were both panting and wiping our brows. I paused for a moment, relishing in the sensation of being inside of her tight and welcoming channel.

I was holding her now around the waist, clutching her tightly, possessively even, my breath cooling her against the sweat on her back.

"Fuck, Red," I wheezed as she tightened her pussy and leaned forward, deliberately pulling off until my prick sprung freely from her. But Red was far from finished. Keeping her round arse in the air, she lowered her front half to her elbows and looked back at me with what was certainly an expectant grin.

I scrambled hastily to my knees and gripped her hips again, looking down to see my cock bury into her core once more. Red's moans were mumbled into the sheets but when I noticed the way she gripped a handful of them as I thrust languidly in and out, I grinned. Keeping this tortuous pace made me sweat all the more, looking down to see the outline of her perfect arse, hearing the sound of my skin pushing against hers mixed with the noises she made for me.

For several minutes I punished us with slow, purposeful strokes, pushing deeper every time I felt her walls touch the tip of my head. My hand had snaked around her hips and was busy flicking her clit in a circle as slow as my thrusts until Red was scratching at the bed and pushing back onto my cock with urgency.

She looked over her shoulder again and practically begged, "Fuck me, Regulus."

Without hesitating, I seized her hips in what was surely a painful grip and pumped into her roughly. The smack of her ass on my thighs was like a loud crack throughout the chamber and I grinned at the cry she gave out. Red panted, breathing sharply as my hand slid up her spine and into her hair. Then, with a sharp tug I held onto that fist of hair and thrust mercilessly, feeling her pussy tighten around me like an unyielding fist. Her back was arched, her breasts pushing into the mattress as her arse remained in the air as I slammed my dick into her.

Her pleasure came in the form of short moans, punctuated every time I was completely within her. If the lights were on I would have watched the way her delicious buttocks bounced with every thrust but I had only the silhouette of a woman's form spread before me. Realizing that she could then be anyone, I grinned knowing that the only girl I would have lusted for so hungrily was the one whose tight little pussy was coating me with juice.

Still, I drove forward, pulling her back onto my cock as I thrust forward, adding delicious friction to the tip of my head which was swollen beyond what I had thought possible. The memory of how she had made me come so effortlessly was fresh in my mind and now, this second erection was going to last her even longer.

Then, as suddenly as my roughness had begun, I stopped. Releasing her hair to let her beautiful face rest on the sheets, I pulled out and rubbed my cock along her slit.

"You seem to delight in telling me that this is the only place we exist, Red," I commented regally, though my voice was still strained with dark desire. Knowing that this was the only way to extract truthful answers from her barbed mouth was yet another redeeming factor of our little trysts. When the world was watching, Red remained as a pillar of steely fire, daring anyone to test her wit a glare from those piercing eyes. But here, here beneath me with her luscious ass in my hands as my cock rubbed purposefully up and down her slit, Red had finally allowed herself simply to be.

With a dissatisfied grunt, Red pulled forward and turned over, lying on her back so that she could see me, though just barely. Sighing deeply, she wrapped her legs around my waist and jerked forward until I was lying directly on top of her. Shocking me with her tenderness, Red placed a chaste kiss on my lips and rolled us onto our sides. There was no accentuated slap on my cheek, nor did she say something vexing to stir my temper. She didn't even buck her hips against my wet, aching dick to try and ease my mind from the point. Instead, to my surprise, Red began to talk to me.

"I do not delight in it, Regulus. I feel the need to remind the both of us from time to time."

I slipped an arm under her head and she rested her ear on my bicep so that my fingertips could play idly in her curls and replied, "It's no reminder if you bring it up ever bloody time."

"What am I supposed to do, Regulus? Throw my ideals to the wind and let all of Hogwarts know that I'm bunking up with you? I don't suppose you've changed your mind about your future either?" she replied with a reasonable amount of contempt as she apparently reminded herself of why we had been such dire enemies to begin with.

Our eyes met hotly, both brooding and passionate.

"Well sure, I suppose it would be nice if I could talk to you in public without being jobbed in the face. If anything you've been worse to me ever since we started!" I stated through gritted teeth. "Though," I added, rubbing my hand along her bare hipbone. "It is part of your appeal."

Red, however, was not so easily convinced so I retaliated the only way I knew would draw answers from her. Pushing my hand between her thighs, I circled my thumb around her clit and watched her lower lip suck into her mouth, held by her top row of teeth.

"I thought we were talking," she whispered, though she made no motion to stop me. Red fell back to lie flat on the bed, her legs opening just enough for my hand to continue stoking her fire.

"We are. I have noticed tonight your willingness to be open with me. Why is that?"

The smell of her wet snatch was enticing but in order to keep her talking I had to be able to reply. I brought my hand away from her juices and licked it clean while waiting. Impatient as she was, I knew Red would be quick to reply once I'd threatened to stop pleasing her.

"We're fooling everyone else, why pretend with each other?"

Admittedly, I was stunned by her again and had to force my tongue in that scrumptious mouth as soon as I'd heard her. Her hands came around my neck, pulling at my hair and cupping my cheek as I adjusted on top of her, my knees on the inside of hers. Red was so close to finally acknowledging that her feelings for me were more than loathsome, here in my bed, with her arms around me and her little pussy weeping. I was going to win somehow, I was going to...

"And what are we fooling them to hide?" I pressed further, marking her neck with kisses as my hair trailed over her collarbone.

"Bloody hell, Regulus, why don't you ever just come clean and tell me what you're thinking? Tell me what you want..." Her voice yelped, her thighs clenching around my hand as I pressed firmly against her clit which was swollen and hard with want.

"What I want?" I mused, leaning over her panting body, strumming lazily through her slit. Her smell was faintly soap-ish as I ran my nose along her collarbone and down to her breast. Taking a nipple into my mouth, I groaned on her flesh and felt the peak come alive and harden between my teeth. "I want you, Red. Isn't that obvious?" I mumbled around her nipple, laving attention with my tongue from one hardened peak to the other. Nipping one harder than I had previously, I slid a finger into her and hooked forward, feeling that spot that had shown me how to possess her temporarily when I'd first pressed her against that tapestry. That had seemed so long ago and indeed, the passion between us had only stoked in the months that had passed.

Red whimpered.

"But what does that _mean?"_ she grumbled. I laughed and curled my finger inside of her again, feeling a narrow jet of liquid spurt onto my hand as a result. Grinning, I repeated the motion exactly and felt another little flood.

"It's simple really. I want to be able to call you mine," I explained simply with a little shrug. Pulling my hand from her core, I brought it to trace her lips with her flavor, which she promptly cleaned with a swipe from her tongue. Having saved the rest for myself, I smiled faintly and watched as she slipped a finger inside and sucked herself clean, dissatisfied with the small taste I had given her.

"You're skirting the issue," Red chided maddeningly.

Moving on my knees, worshiping before her, I grabbed one of her legs and pulled her close so that her leg lay flat against my chest. Turning to place toothy kisses along her foot and smirk at her uncharacteristic giggles, I massaged down the front of her calf.

"I want to be lovers everywhere. If I see you in the hall and I feel like putting my hand on your delectable bum then I'd like to be able to without the school going crazy and you jobbing me."

My cock was practically shouting at me to shove it inside her, feeling the press of her heat against me was forcing great restraint, but I remained vigilant to my point.

"So you want to change who we are entirely and the reality that surrounds us?" Here, Red laughed a bit. "You are thick sometimes, Regulus."

"I suppose you don't want to touch me when you like?"

I could almost feel the narrowing of her eyes as Red tilted her head a little to the side in a way that way most certainly unkindly. Reminding her of her lust for me was always such fun, especially when she tried to deny it while squirting on my sheets.

"The way I see it, you can have all of me in the dark. Isn't that better in the face of none of me in the light?"

I paused, gripping my cock at the base and slowly thrusting inside her, gripping her knee tightly as I hugged her leg to my chest. Red too was silenced save for the little moan that sounded as my cock pushed deeper.

There was no time to waste, I gripped her hips, holding onto her with force and drove home. My hips found an effective cadence of in and out with up and down and soon, Red was losing herself to me again.

"Accio wand!" I bellowed, holding one arm free to catch the twelve inch birch with dragon scale that flew into my expectant grip. "Lumos," and the sight before me was finally revealed. There she was, her eyes shut to blot out the sudden brightness of my wand, her face turned to cry out into the sheets as I pumped skillfully inside. Her hair was even wilder now as it tangled when her head moved from side to side, her body seemingly unable to stay still and yet unable to move away. I saw that she was bedazzled with gleaming drops of perspiration that rolled sensuously over the side of her breasts and off her brow with every frantic turn of her head.

Soon one eyelid pulled back and then the other, slowly letting her get used to the light that I held aloft so that she could see me as well. Sweat ran down the front of my chest, which shone with the evidence of Red's intense arousal that coated me from my sternum to my thighs, I guessed.

"Is this all...of you...?" I asked feebly, my voice broken with grunts as I felt myself draw closer to climax. My eyes were greedy, devouring every movement she made, committing this all to memory once more since she had made it so painfully clear that nothing would ever change in the light of day.

Red's nails dug into my hand as it clutched her hip and she held on, forcing me to look away from her body and into her hazy sage eyes. She did not reply, instead, her grip tightened and I felt her break the skin as her back suddenly arched and a silent scream stretched her mouth wide. Shortly following, her wet velvet became a spasming river and drew me to thrust deeper. Hardly able to pull out more than halfway I forced my eyes open to watch my dark secret as her orgasm pitched her left and right, grinding my cock deeper inside. Finally, with a final sharp thrust, I spilled over, my wand hand faltering and dropping, the light going out as I gripped her body and pulled us closer together.

After the series of expulsions had subsided, I picked up my wand shakily, though steadied my hand before performing another spell for light and illuminating the both of us. In the throes of her orgasm, Red had been wild but now she was riding the wave back down and was lying with a dreamy smile tugging at her lips and a great ruby blush to her chest and cheeks.

She hissed as I pulled out and shut her legs, obviously feeling the affects quickly. Running a hand through my ebony hair, I relaxed down next to her, ignoring the sweat that stuck to both of us and pulled her close to spoon. She shivered as my hands trickled along her sides.

"So, was that all of you?" I repeated huskily in her ear, targeting kisses along her shoulder and the back of her neck, into her hair and lastly to her ear.

"Come now, Regulus I should think this is fairly obvious. I'm not telling you that I hate you, even though I detest everything you do when you're not doing that," she replied as I gently kneaded her breast in my hand.

Smirking, I pinched her nipple.

"You always were a cheeky bitch. Answer my question."

Red sighed and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I'm giving you as much as I can while still being myself."

Pausing a moment to consider this gave Red the time she needed to turn over in my arms and place a warm, inviting kiss on my mouth which we were both very hesitant to pull away from.

This was not my desire but then, Red never was an easy woman. Grinning and shrugging cockily, I settled back against the sheets and closed my eyes, hugging her succulent form to my hard one.

"I guess I'll take it then."

Then, without so much as a slap or a reminder that I wasn't getting exactly what I wanted, Red curled her fingers into mine and fell asleep. My eyes remained open in the darkness, watching the rise and fall of her body until I was certain that she was asleep. With a smirk that only Voldemort himself could have appreciated, I hugged her closer.

Red Stone was mine.


End file.
